


Dumbass

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reed900 kills me, Fluff, Gavin has the big gay™, I just wanted to write smth wholesome for once, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Too Lazy To Tag, Wholesome, writing for the sake of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin and Nines cuddling. Gavin is so in love with his android boyfriend, fuck.





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> this really doesn't have any plot, i just wanted to write my boys being cutesy okay  
> written for the sake of writing cause i'm trying my hardest to get back into it :]

Turning around, Gavin felt suddenly leaning against somebody else. He didn’t remember falling asleep with anyone, so he forced his eyes open and was immediately blinded by the sun peaking through the windows. Fucking summer morning, he groaned, covering his eyes with his hand and finally focusing his sleepy and blurry gaze at the person laying down next to him. He recognized the man’s side profile right away and furrowed his brows a little.

“Didn’t know androids needed sleep”, he said with a hoarse voice, coughing a little bit to get rid of the morning roughness. Nines looked away at the tablet he had been holding in his hands and turned his piercing icy eyes at the detective.

“It was time for my weekly recharging and I thought you’d like company”, he simply stated, placing the tablet next to him on the bed and turning to his side, now fully facing Gavin who had blushed a tiny bit by the statement.

“You think about me like that, asshole?” he teased, but had no harsh meaning behind his words. It was actually really nice that someone took his needs and wants into consideration once in a while – he was used to people not necessarily giving a shit about what he wanted. Then again, looking after his partner might have just been a part of Nines’ programming and had no meaning behind it.

“Your stress levels were higher than usual last night. My resources say that cuddling is proven helpful dealing with anxiety and–“

“Okay, smart guy, I fuckin’ get it”, Gavin placed his hand onto Nines’ mouth and scooted closer to the android. “You better get into it then.”

He could’ve sworn to have seen a tiny smile on the other’s face which was extremely rare; Nines wasn’t very accustomed to his newly found emotions yet. It had only been a couple of months since he had deviated. The RK900 models were very rare to do so, at least according to Connor. After the revolution the making of obedient androids for selling purposes had been stopped and Cyberlife had pretty much died in that facility, although they still produced spare parts, Thirium and all kinds of upgrades for the androids now. The RK900s had gotten none of that treatment, supposedly because they were so rare. They were the last bulk of androids ever produced, and had the most obedient program ever created.

Gavin actually had been kind of scared to see how the android obeyed his every move. After the revolution his views of androids had changed drastically, and seeing Connor return to the DPD was something he had had to get used to. They still had a bit of a discord between them, but Gavin had gotten a lot more comfortable with the dumbass. But just as things had settled down after the new year, January had brought him Nines. He thought he would have done something bad when Captain Fowler screamed at him to get into his office, but upon arriving he had been introduced to an android responding to the name Conan. Gain had thought he was having a dream – or a nightmare, he had not been quite certain – staring at his face. The android had looked so much like Connor yet so different at the same time. Pale, blueish grey eyes so piercing Gavin felt like the robot had X-Ray vision, taller than Connor, wider as well… He had fallen right then and there.

They had had a pretty rocky start, but as time went by and especially after him deviating, Gavin had started to get a hell of a lot more comfortable around the android. So much so that in April, a week after the infamous deviation, he had grabbed himself by the neck and asked Nines out. Nines… No one else really called him that. He just hadn’t liked the name Conan and thought “Nines” was cuter. Cute, just like the android himself after starting to express his own emotions and feelings.

“Detective?”

Gavin jumped a little when hearing someone call for him. He focused his sight at Nines again. The android was looking at him with a puzzled expression, almost concerned. “Is everything alright? You didn’t answer my sentences.”

“Yeah”, Gavin nodded, blush deepening. “I’m fine, I just… thought about stuff.”

“That’s news to me”, Nines snapped at him and almost made Gavin choke on the saliva he was swallowing.

“HEY”, he said and kicked the android’s shin. Not that it had any kind of negative effect, it probably had felt like a feather grazing on the artificial skin. Speaking of skin, Gavin loved the fact that after deviating Nines had started to experiment with his outfits a little more and giving up on the Cyberlife work uniform. Gavin fucking _loved_ seeing him in a pair of boxers and a loose tank top if he stayed overnight at his place, or in cute turtleneck shirts and ripped jeans if they went out on a casual hangout.

Nines scooped his arm around Gavin, suddenly pulling him very close and burying his pale face into the detective’s messy morning hair. Gavin chuckled a bit after recovering from his heart almost jumping out of his mouth, breath ghosting on the android’s exposed neck. At first his pride had made him hesitant about cuddling like this, but he no longer had any type of shame in it. It was so nice to be held so softly. He hadn’t necessarily had much luck when it came to love or relationships. If dating an android was all it took to find a loyal boyfriend, maybe he should’ve tried it a decade ago.

“Since when have you been so damn cuddly?” Gavin asked when he could feel Nines tightening his grip even more. It was almost painful but at the same time it felt quite nice to know that someone cared about him enough to strangle-hug him.

“It’s your fault”, Nines said, releasing his death grip just to look at Gavin in the deep grey eyes. “You’re really handsome”, the android said abruptly and caught Gavin completely off guard.

“Yo”, the detective mumbled, burying his face into Nines’ chest. “You can’t just say that shit so suddenly…”

“Why? It’s true”, Nines said. Damn, the android really didn’t have any kind of filter, did he? “Can I kiss you?” Yeah, definitely no filter.

“Damn you”, Gavin muttered with a smile, looking up at the other man. “Damn you and your cute ass”, he said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss on the other’s lips. He missed a bit, still sleepy and mind blurred from all the affection he had gotten from Nines that morning, so the kiss hit somewhere between the android’s chin and lower lip. Oh well, it’s the thought that counted.

Nines seemed to agree, because he wrapped his arm softly around the detective’s waist and pulled him into a bit of a deeper kiss. To some people their “soft and gentle kisses” would’ve been nothing of the sorts, but they had gotten so used to getting extremely wild in be that this was just tiny little smooching. Gavin opened his eyes as the kiss ended, still having his face only an inch away from Nines’. The android’s artificial skin was so perfect, so damn flawless if you ignored the perfectly placed small moles he had on his face. Perfect imperfections.

Nines smiled, pressing his lips against Gavin’s again. It really couldn’t even be called kissing, they were just laughing against each other’s mouths. “You dumbass”, Gavin said softly, lips still grazing the android’s. The detective pulled away a little bit and they spent a small moment just staring at each other. He proceeded to press one more kiss, this time on the android’s forehead. “My dumbass.”


End file.
